


The Thing

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Cute, First Kiss, Human, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Werewolf, stisaac - Freeform, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac spends his nights stalking a certain boy. This boy want's to know why, and now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

Every night seemed to start out the same way. As darkness set in Isaac would find himself rushing through the forest, away from the pack, ignoring orders, just to find him. It didn’t matter if he was with someone, or alone he just needed to see him. He wanted to watch him breathing, smell his shampoo, or the junk food on his breath.

  
“You know, I may be stupid. Well you know I’m not stupid I’m pretty smart I mean I’ve helped my dad solve quite a few cases, but that’s not the point. I know your there,” Stiles said as he sat at the light of fifth and main. He looked out the window, not too sure where Isaac was standing, but he knew he was close.

The sound of his passenger door swinging open made him jump. His hands flew up and he let out some fake Kung-Fu noise before calming down and realizing that the brunette boy was just Isaac. He smiled before the other strapped himself in and looked forward.

“The light’s green by the way,” Isaac said. Stiles jumped his foot slamming down on the gas as he speed through the light just as it turned red. He muttered a few words and then the two lapsed into silence. It wasn’t as awkward as Isaac had imagined, not it was just silence.

This was a special kind of silence, the one that two best friends might share, or even lovers. Isaac and Stiles were neither of those. In fact, the two were mainly considered enemies. Scott and Derek had very opposing views, and Stiles stuck by Scott’s side like white on rice. Isaac let out a chuckle amazed at himself for even thinking that. In fact, he had to admit his stalking habit was starting to rub off on him.

“Oh, I...I was just thinking of something funny,” He said.

“Oh, well was it something I said?” Stiles asked with a rather cocky smirk. Isaac knew that Stiles was used to being the funny one, but he didn’t want to make it seem like he knew him anymore than it seemed, but his body moved on its own. He nodded slowly causing Stiles to shut up.

Stiles had not seen that one coming. He was expecting some type or witty remark, or a yellow eyed glare followed by a growl but a nod was not on the list of things he even remotely expected. So, the silence continued. To Stiles it felt pretty awkward, after all he was in the car with a werewolf male, who was kind of hot, and probably was here to kill him, because Derek wanted him to. Once that thought crossed his mind Stiles slammed on the breaks causing Isaac to lurch forward and slam his head against the dash. His nose started to spurt out blood.

“Jesus fucking Christ Stiles!” Isaac spat covering his nose with his hand. Stiles looked at him feeling slightly bad for what he had just done, especially now that Isaac’s eyes were yellow as there was blood involved.

“That’s what you get. I know Derek sent you here to kill me, but see I hurt you first so just go running home to him with your tail between your legs!” He snapped.  
Isaac felt his heart sink into his chest. He let out a low growl before unbuckling quickly and slipping out of the car.

“You want to know why I’m here. I’m here because I fucking like you. Geeze I knew this wouldn’t work,” He spat before slamming the door. The car shook a few times before he bolted off into the woods. He could feel his body starting to change. His nails had grown sharp, his eyes were yellow and his fangs had come out. Dropping to all four he took off running. He was moving in no particular direction, he just wanted to get far away from Stiles.

Once Isaac had left Stiles sat there in his car for a second before slamming his hands down on his steering wheel. The horn went off and he jumped just a bit before looking off at the woods. He wondered where he had gone.

“God damn it,” He muttered before getting out. He looked at his jeep. It would be safe on the side of the road for now. He turned making his way into the woods. When he realized it was too dark to do it on his own he turned on the light on his phone and continued.

“Isaac,” He called out as he continued to wander through the trees and the misty fog looking for the beta. Tonight there was a new moon, so no light was coming into the woods from above, so the darkness was almost impenetrable.

Isaac stopped his body tired from the long run. He looked out over the edge of the cliff crawling up the rock and sitting down. He watched as the lights of the city below twinkled like stars in the sky. He couldn’t help but feel himself start to cry. The rock stank of Scott and his hunter girlfriend. He snarled and reached up to while his eyes. He shook his head and sniffed hard almost gagging on the scent. He stood up and made his way back a bit off the rock. He sat down on the grass next to a tree. He gripped the ground hard feeling his nails digging into the dirt.

Stiles groaned as he rested against a tree. He sighed looking around. He had been wandering around for what seemed like forever. His phone had died, and now he was stuck sitting on the ground waiting for someone to find him.

“God damn it. You know this could only happen to me,” He snapped finding himself hitting the ground with his fist.

“Hello!?” He called out looking around him, “I’m lost. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica!?” He called out hoping someone would hear him. Sometimes he regretted not being a wolf and now was one of those times. Wolves could howl to signal their position to the pack, but since he was human he could only yell and hope someone heard him.

After crying himself out, Isaac had lay down on his side staring out at the lights. There was nothing but silence again. Only this time it was a silence that made him want to cry out in despair. If, he had any ability to do it. Sitting up, he decided he should head back to Derek, but before he could start that way the sound of Stiles calling out for help hit him. He froze feeling fear fill his heart. What if he was under attack, or the hunters were torturing him in hopes of flushing him out?

Isaac made his way towards the sound. The scent of Stiles started to fill his nose. With his heart pounding in his chest he rushed forward much faster. He felt himself drop down on all fours, his sight narrowed and he continued to run. The scent of Stiles grew around him and he could see him. He was sitting on the ground. He rushed forwards causing Stiles to jump as he let out a terrified scream.

“Stiles no!” Isaac called quickly grabbing him. He could feel his nails dig into Stiles flesh. Stiles let out a cry of pain and Isaac stopped and let him go. He felt himself calming down as he looked at Stiles who was holding his arm that had five puncture holes in it. Isaac looked down at his hand seeing the blood. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes filled with more tears. His breathing speed up to an erratic pace as Stiles looked at him.

“Shit don’t do that,” Stiles said covering his arm quickly. He could see Isaac was starting to freak out. It wasn’t the first time he had seen this, but it was the first time he had seen him do it without being locking in a closet or something like that.

“Dude calm down,” Stiles said reaching out for him. Isaac screamed out and pulled away from him. He stepped back into a tree and sank down his knees held close to his chest.

“I hurt you. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please don’t hurt me. I just want to protect you. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. I just want to love you. Please oh God please forgive me,” He cried letting his head rest in his hands as he sobbed out.

Stiles looked from his arm to Isaac and back. He knelt down and placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac looked up at him, and Stiles wiped his tears away. There was silence again, but this time they both felt a tension between them. Before Isaac could say something Stiles just threw his arms around him and hugged him.

“Don’t talk, just let me hold you until you calm down,” Stile stated. Isaac nodded letting his head rest against Stiles chest. He could smell his crappy Axe knock off and his Irish Spring soap. It made him calm down almost instantly. But, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to break the hug. He just wanted to stay there in his arms for another moment.

“Am…Am I the thing?” Stiles asked still holding onto Isaac.

“What thing?”

“You know the think that makes you not wolf out,” Stiles asked. Isaac nodded slowly before Stiles got a huge grin on his face and jumped up doing some obscene dance.

“Someone wants to date me. Someone wants to date me. Oh yeah, oh yeah!” Isaac chuckled before sitting up and grabbing him around the waist.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Stiles asked. Isaac rolled his eyes before kissing Stiles. Stiles seemed a little apprehensive at first but slowly he let the kiss take over him. It didn’t matter to him that it wasn’t Lidia, it was someone who wanted him for who he was. It was someone who needed him. You know, it wasn’t just someone it was Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry if their OOC I just got caught up and I'm just not getting into writing for this Fandom. Please comment and critique my work because it will really help. Also I wrote this for my friend ^^


End file.
